


In Your Eyes

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: Supernatural Fanfiction Meme [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Possessed Dean, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish to, I do not own Dean or Supernatural. They are both owned by Eric Kripke and the CW. Nor do I own the song “A Dangerous Mind.” That belongs to Within Temptation. I only own Aline and the story idea.</p>
<p>This takes place before Sam gets possessed by Meg, so before the boys get their anti-possession tattoos.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish to, I do not own Dean or Supernatural. They are both owned by Eric Kripke and the CW. Nor do I own the song “A Dangerous Mind.” That belongs to Within Temptation. I only own Aline and the story idea.
> 
> This takes place before Sam gets possessed by Meg, so before the boys get their anti-possession tattoos.

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind_   
_I see the truth that you've buried inside_   
_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind_   
_There's no mercy, just anger I find_

“A Dangerous Mind” by Within Temptation

Dean's eyes flashed black before he shoved Aline into the wall, his fingers playing with her hair as she struggled. Her wrists were being held above her head by an invisible force, and the flask of holy water she had pulled out of her jacket fell to the floor.

“Where is he?” she growled. “Where the hell is Dean?”

The demon chuckled and tapped Dean's head, his eyes changing back to hazel-green. “Don't you worry, sweetheart. I haven't kicked him out yet, but you should hear what he's shouting at me. He's threatening to rip me apart limb from limb if I harm just one hair on your head,” he told her. “He doesn't even like that I'm touching you right now. I wonder if he'll like seeing your blood on his hands.”

She scoffed. “Please. I've been through worse. If you actually know me, you'd know that. And don't call me 'sweetheart.'”

He smirked wickedly, causing Aline to shiver. “'Course I know that, but it's not you I'm gonna be torturing.”

Her eyes widened in realization before glaring at him and try to get out of his strong grip. “If you hurt him, I swear to God—”

“You'll what? Exorcise me? You know exactly how that will end, where you will go, and you don't want that, do you? Not after your promise to Mommy. Plus, you and I both know you can't kill me without ganking your precious Winchester. Oh, I know about your feelings toward this one, kid.”

She continued to glare at the sneering face of demon-possessed Dean. He was right. Dean's death had become her worst nightmare after he had almost died in the hospital. She wasn't willing to lose him or come that close to losing him ever. Even an exorcism was out of the question, like he said. Instead, she opted for kicking him in the nuts, which caused him to wince in pain but not cover his crotch.

“Don't call me kid,” she hissed.

His eyes flashed black as that same force holding her wrists above her head immediately held her legs  and feet to the wall.

“Nice try, but I've been through worse. You should know.”

She cocked her head to the side in confusion. “What's that supposed to mean?”

A look of mock-hurt crossed Dean's face. “You mean you don't remember little old me? I definitely remember you. Well, a younger you, but I'd recognize that look in your eyes anywhere. After all,” he paused, grabbing her face with Dean's hand roughly, “you gave that look to every soul, didn't you, _kid?”_

She froze in realization. Only one soul called her that. Just one. “Tom,” she whispered.

Tom smirked at her, letting Dean's eyes return to normal again. “You do remember me! I'm touched.”

“I don't do that anymore. You don't know me.”

“Truthfully, I know you a hell of a lot more than this guy does. He thinks I'm lying about everything I remember, but you and I both know it's true. Hell, you wouldn't hesitate to rip me apart if you were given the opportunity to. But you won't because of the simple fact that you don't want to hurt him.”

“That's why you chose Dean as a meatsuit, huh? So I wouldn't kick your sorry ass?”

He shook his head, letting go of her face and placing Dean's hand on the wall inches away from her face. “Not everything is about you, kid. Besides, I doubt you could kick my ass even if I'd let you go, but I'm not going to. Because, you see, this isn't a punishment for you. This is punishment for Dean.”

She froze, in shock this time, but she quickly recovered from it. “What did he ever do to you, Tommy?”

He flinched slightly before punching her in the gut. “Don't call me that,” he growled, his eyes flashing black again. “As for what he did...that's none of your damn business.” His voice, darker than Dean's own, was quaking slightly.

She clenched her teeth to keep the groan of pain in and smirked, still remembering how to push his buttons. “You're still the same boy that was on my rack, crying out for Mommy.”

“That's a lie.” His hand clenched into a fist at his side, his whole body shaking.

She raised a brow. “Really? Prove it, then. Pay me back for everything I did to you until the day I left, Tommy. You know you want to. Or, maybe, you're a little scared to.” The tone she was using reminded her too much of Alastair. A little too much, but it worked.

Immediately, he crashed his lips onto hers roughly. He had landed a bit crooked, but Aline admitted she liked it as Tom ran Dean's fingers through her hair, yanking the brown strands hard. She opened her mouth to cry out in pain, and Tom took advantage by sticking his tongue into her mouth, wrestling with hers before breaking the kiss. The force holding her to the wall disappeared, causing her to fall to the ground. Tom didn't catch her, but he pulled her up and yanked her jacket off in the same motion, causing Aline to stumble slightly.

He threw it off to the side with one hand while the other pulled her shirt off. She noticed Dean's hazel-green eyes had changed to a darker shade of green, the hazel completely gone.

“This isn't payback, you know,” she breathed out, causing him to smirk evilly.

“It is. You just don't know it yet. Dean-o knows, though.”

Before she could even react, he pushed her toward the bed. The force returned, holding her arms above her head, her feet to the floor, and her legs still. Tom pulled Dean's knife out of the back of his jeans, staring at it.

“You remember why I was in the Pit? What I did when I was still alive?”

She attempted to nod, but she found she couldn't. “Yeah. You were one sick son of a bitch.”

He smirked again and sat down on the bed next to her. Tom placed the knife on her stomach and dragged it through her skin, but Aline could take the pain.

She knitted her brows and barred her teeth, watching him as he licked the blood off her body before it could drip down. Her blood. Aline felt confused as the demon smiled up at her wickedly. She went to say something, but he cut her off by pressing Dean's mouth against hers. Her mouth acted of its own accord, accepting his tongue and tasting her bitter copper blood. She felt herself grow warm in certain spots and wet in her lower region.

His empty hand moved down her body to her jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them before sliding his finger ( _Dean's finger,_ she reminded herself. _It's Dean's hand. Dean's finger. Not Tom's.)_ into her lower lips. Tom smirked as he removed his finger and licked it, her breath hitching.

His smirk widened as he winked and left Dean's body. Dean blinked and looked at the slightly bloodied knife in his hand before glancing worriedly at Aline.

“Are you okay?” he asked, quickly setting the knife on the nightstand and checking her for injuries.

“Trust me, Dean. It's gonna take more than a scratch to hurt me,” she reassured, slowly sitting up.

He pushed her back down, causing her to blush. “I don't think you should be sitting up after that.”

“He didn't hurt me that badly.”

“You didn't know what he wanted to do to you. That wasn't all he wanted to do to you, Ally. Trust me. You don't know what he's capable of.”

“I know, Dean. Believe me, I know.”

Dean stood up and walked into the bathroom, coming out with the first-aid kit and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. It took him only minutes to clean up the cut and cover it with a bandage, neither hunter saying a word. Dean even helped her put her shirt back on, hanging her jacket on the chair.

“I wanna ask you something.”

Aline nodded as she sat up.

“Was he telling the truth? About you going to Hell and torturing?”

She clenched her fists and closed her eyes, refusing to look at him. “It was a long time ago, and I don't wanna talk about it, okay?”

Aline felt the bed sink as more weight was added onto it and strong arms wrap around her, holding her tightly.

“Alright. I just want you to know me and Sammy are here if you ever want to talk about it.”

“'m sorry that you had to find out through that son of a bitch.”

She blushed as he kissed the top of her head, and they fell asleep like that even when Sam came back with supper.


End file.
